A Beginning, An End
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: A young girl who lives on a ranch is constanly beaten and mistreated. She runs away, seeking a new life. This is her story of a ranch girl experiencing city life and a real family for the first time. But what will happen when her past comes to haunt her?
1. Life Abandoned

Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE THE DISCLAIMER! IT'S SO STUPID, AND DUMB, AND POINTLESS, AND I DON'T OWN ZELDA, AND IT'S RETARDED, AND MEAN, AND CRUEL....sniffle...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Beginning, An End

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cloaked child slipped through the dark. Red hair peeked out from under her hood, which had been drawn closer to the girl's head because of chilly night winds. 

The green grass bent only slightly under her light footsteps, quickening as the dawn approached. Tears rolling down her cheeks were starting to freeze from the cold breezes, and her blue eyes reflected deep sadness and pain. Her footfalls grew faster, faster. The moon fell faster, faster.

Memories were appearing, then fading. But one vivid one stayed in her mind and stuck obstinately.

__

A boy was standing in front of her. She kept singing, pretending not to notice him. He stuttered out a greeting, and her blue eyes opened slowly. She grinned happily, and giggled. He shifted nervously, adjusting his green tunic, and a fairy flew out of his hat. Throwing her red hair aside, she spoke for the first time. "Oh-it's the fairy boy!" 

Shaking her small head, she started to hum a quiet tune to soothe herself. Looking ahead, she witnessed the drawbridge looming ahead. Stopping, she realized that she would have to wait until morning. Taking a small, sharp stone from the ground, she did the hardest thing that she had ever done. She gathered her copper hair in one hand...And cut it.

She glanced at the sky, and then at the drawbridge. It slowly started lowering, and then it hit the ground with a thud. The wooden planks that made it up creaked and groaned softly as the girl ran across it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The beauty of the town amazed her. The white cobblestones were littered with shops and stands, and people bustling about. And in the distance, the castle rose up, tall and magnificent. A sparkling fountain stood majestically in the middle of the town, it's crystalline waters shining in the sun. Then her eyes wandered over to a lone building...The fabled Temple of Time. 

The first impression she got was awe. The second...fear. The size and magnificence of the sunny town made her want to run back to her humble, comfortable ranch home, were she could stay as dirty as she wanted and no one would care. But then horrible memories of the beatings swam in her head.

__

"YOU WERE LATE WITH MY SUPPER!" Screeched the ugly, pigeon-toed man in front of her. His dark brows were drawn together, making his red face look even more repulsive. A whip, originally for horses, was clenched in his hairy fists. He lashed out with it, and she screamed in pain. "Ingo, can you be more quiet up there? I'm tryin' to rest!" Her father called sleepily from downstairs. He had no idea...She thought miserably, causing several tears to roll down her face. "Why are you crying? It was your own fault, you piece of horse shit!" The evil man screamed. She closed her eyes and steeled herself as the whip struck her again.

Almost screaming in remembered pain, she bit her lip and strode forward. Ducking into a back alley, she knocked on a random door. A plump, kindly looking woman answered it. "Good heavens, child, where did you come from? What's your name?" The girl thought for a fleeting second. _Come on, think up a name! _She ordered herself. "My name is...Marin."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Life Rediscovered

Disclaimer: NO! I WON'T SAY IT! IT'S TOO PAINFUL TO ADMIT THAT I DON'T OWN ZELDA...OW! Man that hurt...I think I'm gonna cry...

Oh yeah, and this story is set after Link is sent back through time after OOT. Everything happens differently because Link never visited certain places. Like, as an example: 

Link never visited Kakariko and never helped the chicken lady. So she may have gotten a guard to help her, and they might have fallen in love. So now the chicken lady has two kids, and the two kids are playing with the boy that's always in the graveyard, so now he's never in the graveyard. Now that Dampe is completely alone, he wanders around in the graveyard in the daytime, thinking that no one can see him. One of the chicken lady's kids wanders into the graveyard, and sees Dampe. She spreads a rumor about a graveyard ghost (Really it's Dampe, but she's just a kid), so now a brave man investigates. He's one of the carpenters. He sees Dampe and runs, but he trips and falls into the well. He dies. So now that the carpenters are short one guy, the Archery Shop that should have been built in the future has to be smaller, and it turns out to be a restaurant. Now that this restaurant is built, not as many people will starve, and Kakariko's population gets bigger!

Because Link didn't visit, the population is now bigger, and someone is dead. See what I mean? Oops...I got carried away. On with the story!

P.S. Majora's Mask never happens. Navi is found in Hyrule, so Link stays. And Link has met Malon before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marin woke up to the sound of a grumpy cucco. She had been having that dream again...It was a terrible nightmare that she had been having for a while. 

__

"YOU WERE LATE WITH MY SUPPER!" Screeched the ugly, pigeon-toed man in front of her. His dark brows were drawn together, making his red face look even more repulsive. A whip, originally for horses, was clenched in his hairy fists. He lashed out with it, and she screamed in pain. "Ingo, can you be more quiet up there? I'm tryin' to rest!" A man called sleepily from downstairs. He had no idea...She thought miserably, causing several tears to roll down her face. "Why are you crying? It was your own fault, you piece of horse shit!" The evil man screamed. She closed her eyes and steeled herself as the whip struck her again.

It was so strange...What could have triggered this? And why was she so sad that the sleepy man in her dream didn't notice that the ugly guy was beating her? As far as she knew, she had lived here all of her sixteen years with her two loving parents.

Marin skipped downstairs for breakfast. Flapjacks were laid out on the table, with syrup glistening on them. "Wow, Mama, flapjacks! Thank you!" She said earnestly. Her brown-haired mother laughed and ruffled Marin's red hair fondly. "I know you love them, sweetheart." Marin sat down and enjoyed the flapjacks to their fullest.

"Here, Marin, can you go buy some milk for me? The potion shop's all out, so you'll have to go to Lon Lon Ranch." Her mother handed her fifty rupees and hugged her tightly. "Don't get lost, honey. Be back by nightfall." Marin kissed her mother on the cheek and walked out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lovely redhead strolled along Hyrule's lush plains. Her feet guided her, seeming to know the way. But Marin was too immersed in her thoughts to notice. A vision was appearing in her head. She might have called it a flashback, but she never remembered it happening to her.

__

A boy was standing in front of her. She kept singing, pretending not to notice him. He stuttered out a greeting, and her blue eyes opened slowly. She grinned happily, and giggled. He shifted nervously, adjusting his green tunic, and a fairy flew out of his hat. Throwing her red hair aside, she spoke for the first time. "Oh-it's the fairy boy!"

Who was the fairy boy? He had a name...She was sure of it. When had she met him? He was cute...

Without noticing, Marin walked right into the ranch. Looking around, she had a creepy thought. _I've been here before..._Then she saw a horse corral. She hesitated, then stepped into it. All of a sudden she had a blinding headache. She staggered back, clutching her head. When her vision cleared, she gazed around the corral, her eyes resting on a strange sight.

__

A small redheaded girl stood in the middle of the corral, singing. A little boy in a green tunic approached her, shyly. "Um-uh...h-hello..." The little girl kept singing. The little boy shifted uncomfortably, and the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Oh-it's the fairy boy!" The boy smiled and blushed. "W-what song are you singing?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. "This is a song that my mother composed. Do you like it? We could sing it together!" The girl replied. "Uh- I'm not as good at singing as you are..." The boy stammered, and pulled out an ocarina. "What a cute ocarina!" The little girl exclaimed. "Here, I'll teach you the song." She offered. He put the ocarina to his lips in reply. She sang the song, and he repeated it. Then they performed together, ocarina and voice mixing together and filling the air.

Suddenly, the two figures faded out of the corral. Marin was left alone, shivering. She knew that she had been here, but when? And somehow, she knew the song that the girl and boy had performed. It started to play in her head, but she shook it away and ran from the ranch like ghosts were chasing her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Ghost of a Past Life

Disclaimer: I-I can't say it...Muses, HELP!

Phantom: Oh! Me! Me! Pick Me!

Me: As long as I don't have to say it...

Phantom: RW doesn't own Zelda or me...

He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!

Beware, the Phantom of the Opera!

Sing once again for me 

Our strange duet...

My power over you

Grows stronger yet!

Phantom: Mwa ha ha ha! Like my song? I wrote it myself!

Me: Groan...another thing that I don't own...*Runs away and cries*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lyli rolled over in bed to face her husband. "Nalo? Are you awake?" "Yeah..."Her husband mumbled sleepily. "What is it?" Nalo said sharply after seeing the worry on Lyli's face. "It's...Marin." Lyli sighed. "Marin? But our daughter has never caused us worry before!" Nalo said curiously. "But she did seem rather quiet this evening...I wonder if something happened at the ranch?" He added. "Well, she never got any milk for us...and when I asked if she had gotten lost, she said she hadn't had a single problem finding it." Lyli commented. "What's so odd about that?" Nalo demanded. "Well for one, I never gave her a map..." His wife replied. "But she's never been there before!" Nalo said thoughtfully. "Well...we don't know where Marin lived before she came to us when she was eight..." Lyli reminded Nalo. He sighed. "Maybe one of the horses spooked her or something." He suggested. "Maybe..." Lyli said sleepily. Then they both fell asleep again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mumbling grumpily, Marin rolled out of bed. She changed out of her flannel nightgown, then remembered that there was a party at the castle, and her parents had been invited because they had helped the King catch a criminal a while ago. She rummaged around for her best dress, and finally found it. It was a beautiful blue gown that went well with her shoulder-length red hair and her eyes. The sleeves were long and they only exposed her fingertips, and the dress went down just past her ankles. There were white roses embroidered on the hem of her sleeves and the hem of the dress. Marin thought that it was absolutely gorgeous, though it was simple. And she also let her hair down and brushed it, something that she rarely did. Examining herself in the mirror, she was completely satisfied.

After eating breakfast, the family set out to the castle together. Marin was especially excited, because her best friend Arinna had told her that the Hero of Time would be there. He was apparently very handsome, and most girls in Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko Village had a major crush on him. Arinna said, with dreamy eyes, that he was just turning seventeen. Just our age, Marin had added hopefully. Arinna had then pointed out how lucky Marin was to be going to this party, and then wished her luck and to tell her about the Hero of Time. Marin had agreed, but she didn't know if she would even get to see him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a while, Marin, Lyli and Naro reached the castle. Standing there waiting for them was Impa, Princess Zelda's scary old nurse. Marin had only met her once, when she was twelve. She might have met Impa before that, but her memory didn't really reach past the age of nine. Before her ninth birthday, everything was blank.

Impa commented politely on how much Marin had grown, then led them into the castle. Marin had never been inside before, and was utterly amazed. It was huge! Every stone in the old walls looked well worn but magnificent and proud. The red carpet on the floor had been walked on many times but was lovingly cared for. Finally tearing her eyes off the walls and floor, she glanced around at the guests. Crowds of people were standing in clumps around the room, and in the middle of the far wall sat the King in his throne. His graying hair flowed down his back, and his blue eyes glittered fiercely. His eyebrows were thick and imposing, currently drawn together in a frown. He was looking down his hawk-nose at a servant telling him about some cooking disaster or other.

And there, on his right, was Princess Zelda herself. Her blonde hair was loose and rippling down to her slim shoulders, which were now covered in a white shawl. Her blue eyes matched her long pink dress perfectly. She was wearing an I'm-so-tired-and-I-need-sleep-but-I'll-just-pretend-to-be-happy smile, and Marin wondered what it would be like to be a princess with a whole bunch of responsibilities. She shook off the thought and scanned the room for any other interesting people. Then she saw him.

The Hero of Time was leaning against the wall, chatting with a little green-haired girl and a fierce-looking Gerudo with long red hair. His blue eyes twinkled merrily as he laughed at a joke that the girl had made, and his white teeth flashed in a grin. He shook his golden bangs out of his face, and a fairy flew out of his hat. Fairy boy? She thought to herself, but dismissed the thought. That couldn't be the same person in her vision...But he did have a green tunic like the little boy's and a green hat...Marin shook her head and banished the ridiculous thought. She hadn't seen everyone in Hyrule, so for all she knew there could be another kid that looked like him living somewhere in the country. Then she decided to move closer to him.

Marin walked slowly towards the Hero, stopping to talk to people occasionally so that she wouldn't look odd. She finally was close enough to hear snatches of the conversation going on between the three.

"I remember the other day you were talking about someone name Malon. Then you started getting all depressed. What was that all about? Tell us the whole story and get it off your chest." The Gerudo said kindly. "Nabooru, don't pressure him." The little girl said in the Hero's defense. Then Marin heard the Hero of Time's voice for the first time. It was kind and thoughtful, and reflected almost his every emotion. "It's okay, Saria. I was meaning to tell you. Well, the story goes like this.

When I was ten, I met a girl named Malon. She was really sweet and always kind to me. But at the time, I had a crush on Zelda. I was always talking about Zelda, and Malon was starting to get sick of it. I could tell even though she was hiding it from me. So I got mad at her and didn't visit the ranch for three whole years. She didn't even know that I was mad.

Then there was all of that trouble with the Moblins, so I had to sail away to Holodrum to gather soldiers, and all of the fighting took about two years. I was by then ready to apologise to Malon, so I sent her a letter, being too ashamed to show myself. But she never answered, even though I sent her over twenty letters. So for a whole other year I was angry.

When I finally cooled off, and went to see her personally, I got distracted. There was a famine or something in Kokiri Forest, and I had to help. Eventually I forgot about Malon and went about my life as usual.

Then, three whole years later, my old horse Epona showed up after having been missing for a while. I was reminded of Malon, and finally had the courage to go and visit.

When I got to the ranch, I couldn't find Malon anywhere. I questioned Talon, her father, and he told me the most devastating news that I had ever heard.

Malon had been missing for eight years. She was assumed dead, for they had found a lock of her hair near the drawbridge. The soldiers guessed that she had been taken by force, and some of her hair had been ripped off in the struggle. Talon had searched almost all of Hyrule, and his friends searched the rest. But Malon was nowhere to be found.

Talon believed that she had run away because I had left her and made her life miserable. He kicked me out of the ranch and is still mad at me..."

When the Hero finished, Marin was shocked to see a small tear in his eye. He was the Hero of Time...He wasn't supposed to cry! This Malon person must have been very special to him. Then the girl called Saria spoke. "Link, I'm so sorry..." Aha! Marin thought. He does have a name. Most of the girls who had a crush on him didn't even know his name. He was just called the Hero of Time. Hmmm...Link...What a cool name...

Then, suddenly, Link looked straight at her. His eyes widened. He started to walk towards her, and she was too shocked to do anything. When he reached her, he spoke one word. "Malon?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Old Life Remembered

Disclaimer: No, no, no. Don't own anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm not Malon, my name's Marin." Marin stammered, terrified to disappoint the Hero of Time. He didn't even seem to notice her correction. "Oh, I'm sorry, Marin. I'm Link. Pleased to meet you." He said politely. Then he extended his hand, and she shook it, feeling stunned.  
  
When they had chatted for a while, Link brought up the subject of his past. "I was raised as a Kokiri, but as you know, I'm really a Hylian." He mused. "What about you?" He questioned. "I've lived in Castle Town for my whole life." "Really? Wow, you can remember that far back?" "Well, I can't remember anything before my ninth birthday, so I'm just assuming." "Have you ever tried to remember?" Wanting to please the Hero, Marin racked her brain. There was her ninth birthday; where she had had that enormous chocolate cake, and then...  
  
"YOU WERE LATE WITH MY SUPPER!" Screeched the ugly, pigeon-toed man in front of her. His dark brows were drawn together, making his red face look even more repulsive. A whip, originally for horses, was clenched in his hairy fists. He lashed out with it, and she screamed in pain. "Ingo, can you be more quiet up there? I'm trying' to rest!" A man called sleepily from downstairs. He had no idea...She thought miserably, causing several tears to roll down her face. "Why are you crying? It was your own fault, you piece of horse shit!" The evil man screamed. She closed her eyes and steeled herself as the whip struck her again.  
  
Suddenly Marin had a blinding headache. She staggered back a few steps, and then blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When her vision cleared, she was on the floor. Her father was on his knees, shaking her gently, and her mother was crying. Then she got a real shock. Princess Zelda herself was kneeling down next to her father, occasionally turning to shout at Link, who was looking sheepish and scared at the same time. Then the Princess spoke. "Lady Marin, I'll take you to a quiet room. Come on, lean on me. Everyone else, resume your normal activities. Marin will be fine." Then the chatter resumed. Her parents looked relieved and continued with whatever they were doing.  
  
Marin was in a daze. First she had shaken hands with the Hero of Time, and now she was leaning on the Princess of Hyrule as she stumbled into a quiet room. Then Princess Zelda helped her on to a couch, and sat beside her. "So, what happened, Lady Marin? Link said that he asked you about your past, and you tried to remember and fainted. He also heard you mumbling about someone called Ingo." Marin was silent for a moment. "Oh, Link is such an idiot. If only he'd leave things be. Now look what he's done..." Zelda muttered, and Marin almost gasped. No one had ever called the Hero of Time an idiot. Then Zelda's tone turned gentle. "Marin, are you sure that you've lived in the Castle Town all of your life?" "I-I think so..." Marin stuttered. Then she told Zelda all about her visions and nightmares. Zelda listened with grave interest. When Marin had finished, Zelda asked if she felt any better, and Marin said that she did even though she was now even more confused.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door, and guess who entered...Link. He seemed quite worried, and that made Marin feel slightly better. "Um, um, I'm so sorry, Marin, I didn't mean it..." He stammered. Whoa, thought Marin. She had made the Hero of Time stammer. Oh wow, Arinna would be very pleased. Then she found her voice. "It's all right, I'm fine." "No you're not." Zelda interrupted. "Link, you IDIOT, look what you've done! Why are you so nosy?" Link looked quite ashamed. "I seriously didn't mean it..." He said, his face a picture of utter sadness. Zelda just seemed to melt. "Oh, of course you didn't. Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. Here, I'll let you two talk." With that she left the room, and Link grinned. "Works every time," he said with a laugh. "But I am sorry." "It's okay..." Marin reassured him. "Man, Zelda scares me." Link admitted. "But she was nice to me!" Marin commented. "Oh, she's not nice to bumbling, overbearing, nosy little retards..." Link muttered. Marin gave him a questioning look, and he sighed. "That's her special little nickname for me...I would like to pretend that it's affectionate to a degree..." Then Marin laughed. She couldn't help it, and soon Link was laughing too.  
  
When they finally quieted down, Link told her he'd be back and left the room. Marin sat on the couch, and soon fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda was in her room, next to the window. When Link entered, she didn't even move. "Hey, Link." "Hello, Zelda." Zelda turned and sat on her bed, and Link plopped down next to her. "Zel, I seriously think that she's Malon! Even her laugh is identical!" "Link, you bumbling, overbearing-" "Nosy little retard." Link finished her sentence. "Why did you have to bug her?" "I didn't know that she would flip out, Zel!" "She was just telling me that she's been having visions, accompanied by headaches. It's really confusing and scaring her, and you're not helping!" Zelda exclaimed. "I'm going to try and find out who she really is." Link decided, not listening to Zelda. "Link, NO!" But Link had already rushed out the door. "Grr.Bumbling, overbearing, nosy little retard."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link stepped into the room that he had left Marin in. He saw her on the couch, and walked towards her. She didn't move. "Marin?" He whispered. Then he saw that she was asleep, but tossing and turning. Link could only understand a couple of words. "Ingo.stop.Hey, you, help me." she muttered. Then her face relaxed. "Is that you? Cute ocarina." Then she suddenly woke up and saw Link. The two words she said changed his life forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Old Life Seen Again

Disclaimer:  I OWN THE PLANET! HAAHAHAHAHA! AND ZELDA! HAHAHAHAHA!  I wish…but I don't.  I don't even own Arinna…My friend Sharyn made her up…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link almost fell over.  "What did you just say?"  He demanded.  "Fairy boy."  Marin replied simply.  "You-you remember?"  Link almost yelled for joy.  "No."  "Then how did you know about Fairy boy?"  Link asked.  Marin told him about what had happened at Lon Lon Ranch.  When she finished, Link's mouth fell open.  "So the people you saw-" He started.  "Looked like ghosts."  Marin finished for him.  'She does remember, but has no idea…'Thought Link.  "Well, what happened to your fairy?"  Marin demanded.  "She went home.  She got bored."  Link said simply.  Then he glanced at the clock on the wall.  "Wow, it's almost eleven.  I have to go."  Marin said hurriedly.  "Nice meeting you."  Then she ran away.  "But the party goes until twelve…" Link called after her, but stopped when he heard Zelda enter the room.

"So, Link, I hope you're happy.  You've probably pushed Marin to remember her past so much that her head's going to explode, and nothing's been accomplished."  Zelda said severely.  "Actually, something did get accomplished.  She called me Fairy boy!"  Link said proudly.  "That's it?"  "Yep."  "I royally command you to go to your room, you bumbling, overbearing, nosy little retard."  "Yes, Mom."  "Get going."  And Link retreated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marin woke up the next morning in a bad mood.  Getting dressed quickly, she stormed out of the house, kicking chickens out of the way.  Her feet knew that she was going to see Arinna before she did.

Arinna greeted her at the door.  "Get in here and tell me all about the party!"  She yelled, and Marin stepped in with a chuckle.  Arinna never bothered with greetings.

After Marin had told Arinna everything, Arinna stared at her for a second, and then fell off her chair.  Kicking her feet in the air, she raved and yelled joyously.  "Holy Din, Farore and Nayru!  You shook hands with the Hero of Time, and leaned on the Princess of Hyrule!  Wow!  And you made HIM laugh!  And you even made him stammer out an apology!  WOW WOW WOW!  HOLY NAYRU!"  Marin giggled at her overbearing friend.  "And I also heard the Princess Zelda call him an idiot!  And He told me Princess Zelda's nickname for him!"  "HOLY DIN! WHAT IS IT?"  "Uhh…Nosy, underbearing, blubbery retard or something…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Later, after Marin had eaten lunch, a knock sounded at the door.    She opened it, and there stood the Hero of Time.  Navi the fairy sat on his shoulder.  "Hello, Marin.  Would you like to go for a walk with me?"  Marin almost fell over.  She thought that he would forget about her after the party.  "Um, sure!"  She agreed, and they set off together.

"So, where should we go?"  Link asked.  "Um…I don't know…How about Lon Lon Ranch?"  "Are you sure?'  "Yes."  So they headed in that direction.

When they walked through the gate, Marin slowed down.  "Link…Do you see them?"  She whispered.  "No," he whispered back.  Marin advanced slowly.  There they were, the fairy boy and the little girl.  Link squinted, but he saw nothing.  "What do they look like?"  He asked in a quiet voice.  "There's a little boy with a green tunic, blonde bangs and a green hat.  And a little girl with red hair, brown boots, a white dress and a yellow scarf."  Marin explained quietly.  "What are they saying?"  Link demanded.  "Wait…Listen…" And then Marin touched Link's arm.  An electric jolt passed through him, but he ignored it and looked ahead.  There they were, the two children that Marin had described.  But when she withdrew her hand, they faded.  Link grabbed Marin's hand, but she didn't notice and just led him towards the kids.  He could now make out their conversation.

"Hey, Malon!  I just got back from visiting Zelda!  She was so nice to me…She even called me her best friend!  How about that?"

"That's nice, Link.  I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

"We are.  Zelda's so pretty…when I see her I just melt.  She has nice hair."

"Oh.  She's blonde, right?"

"I just told you yesterday!  And it's so long…"

"Hm."

"Are you mad at me, Malon?"

"No."

"Aw, come on, cheer up!  You have nice hair too."

"Thank you!"  Malon's face brightened.

"Now back to our original topic…Zelda.  Have you ever met her?"

"Never."

"I'll introduce you!"

"No, that's okay."

"Why?  Are you jealous?"

"No, it's just that you talk about her so much I feel like I already know her."

"Are you sick of hearing about Zelda?"

"I'm not sick of it, I was just commenting on how she seems to be your favorite topic."

"You're jealous."

"I never said that!"

"Well, you are."

"Why are you accusing me?"

"Why are you jealous?"

"I'm NOT jealous!"

"So you hate me?"

"No!"

"Then why don't you care if Zelda's my girlfriend?"

"I…I do care.  But you have every right to choose who you want to be with."

"You ARE jealous."

"No…not jealous."

"Oh, stop denying it!"

"Fine.  I'm not jealous, I'm disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because you chose Zelda over me, but it's okay.  We can still be friends.  And if you don't want to, it's really your choice."

"Well, I did want to be friends, but I don't want to be friends with a disappointed person."

And Young Link left in a huff.  Young Malon stood there, watching him go.  Then she turned to walk inside.  Marin and Link stood, petrified, because they knew that they had been seen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To their complete amazement, Young Malon walked right through them.  Marin let go of Link's hand and ran after her, and Link lost sight of Malon.  When he touched Marin's hand again, the Ranch seemed to grow younger.  Chips in the walls faded, and a tree grew smaller.  All of the horses suddenly started shrinking into babies.

They followed Young Malon into the house.  She marched straight up to her room, but someone was waiting for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YOU WERE LATE WITH MY SUPPER!" Screeched the ugly, pigeon-toed man in front of Malon. His dark brows were drawn together, making his red face look even more repulsive. A whip, originally for horses, was clenched in his hairy fists. He lashed out with it, and she screamed in pain. "Ingo, can you be more quiet up there? I'm trying' to rest!" A man called sleepily from downstairs. Several tears rolled down Malon's face. "Why are you crying? It was your own fault, you piece of horse shit!" The evil man screamed. She closed her eyes and steeled herself as the whip struck her again.  Link ran at the man and tried to grab his arm, but his hand went right through.  He turned back to Marin and grabbed her hand.  To his horror, every time the whip hit Malon, a red mark would appear on Marin and she would cry out in pain.  She tried to get up, but then some invisible force would fling her back to the ground again.  Finally she struggled across the room, but when she reached the door, the Ingo from the past stomped out of the room.  Malon collapsed on the ground, crying.

As Link and Marin watched, Malon packed a small bag and snuck downstairs.  She crept out the door, and out into Hyrule field.  But just as they followed her out of the ranch, Marin fell to her knees from the pain she had just experienced.  Malon's image flickered, then disappeared as Marin passed out.  
  



	6. Life in Danger

Disclaimer:  If you think that I'm Shigeru Miyamoto, creator of Zelda, then…you belong in the same Mental Asylum that I live in.

Another Message:  Thank you so much to all of my reviewers.  They have told me to continue with my story, even though I wasn't sure about it.  Reviewers, you are really important to me, and thank you for taking the time to review.  And thanks to The Rain Child, who has reviewed twice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link knelt next to Marin.  Shaking her shoulders gently, she remained still.  Then it occurred to him that if he moved her, her injuries might get worse.  So he did the only thing that came to mind.  He yelled for help at the top of his lungs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda was getting worried.  Link had set out for a walk with Marin quite some time ago, but he hadn't returned.  Putting on her favorite cloak, she rode out into Hyrule.

Thinking to herself, Zelda reached a conclusion.  Link had probably persuaded Marin to go to Lon Lon Ranch, and Marin had gotten hurt or something.  And when she crossed the drawbridge, a distant yell for help confirmed her worst suspicions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link's throat was getting hoarse.  He was about to give up, when something caught his eye.  A rider was headed his way!

When the rider arrived, her cloak was cast aside to reveal Princess Zelda.  Link gulped.  He was in for it now.

Zelda paid no attention to Link.  She rushed over to Marin.  Link hovered over her.  "Is Marin going to be all right?"  Zelda looked up, her face more serious than Link had ever seen it.  Then she spoke, her voice low and menacing.  "What…happened?"  Then Link told her the whole story.

"So is she going to be okay?"  Link demanded.  "Maybe."  Zelda said shortly.  "What do you mean, MAYBE?  There's a chance that she won't…"  "Link, I won't lie to you.  Marin's condition is very serious.  Old wounds have been reopened, and that could cause excessive blood loss.  Also she's in a state of shock, so her brain is relatively inactive.  That means that the body can't heal itself half as well.  There's a good chance that she won't make it."  While Zelda talked, her voice rose, and eventually she was almost shouting.  Link stared at her, then collapsed on to a tree stump and put his head in his hands.  His shoulders shook uncontrollably, and Zelda's face softened.  "Link, I'm sorry.  It wasn't your fault, and I can understand how you feel.  I would be devastated if we lost Marin, even though I haven't known her for a long time.  I promise I'll do my best to help her."  Then Zelda took action.  "I'll ride back to the castle and gather my physicians and doctors.  You stay here, and if Marin moves or anything, tell me when I get back.  But DO NOT move her.  If you do, it might kill her."  And Zelda rode off.

Link looked at Marin.  She wasn't moving, and barely breathing.  Her red hair was matted, and her dress was torn.  Cuts and bruises covered her arms and legs.  Link sat down beside her, and waited for Zelda to return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, peoples, I made up that thing about Marin being in shock and all of that medical blah blah.  It's probably incorrect; so don't even point it out.  I know that it's just a mental little fantasy to make this story better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Life Saved?

Disclaimer:  If you seriously think that I own Zelda, then that makes two of us!  Yay!  Unfortunately, if I say that I do own Zelda, I'll get sued.  So I'll say that I don't own Zelda, and go on thinking that I do in my mental mind.

More thanks to reviewers:  Ryu-Sama, Gino and Shadow-Orion.  Thanks for reviewing multiple times!  It makes my day.

 Oh, and for some reviewers who were wondering about Link and Zelda's relationship, let me explain.

Link and Zelda are like brother and sister, and they're very close.  They have lots of sibling fights.  Plus, Link's kind of easygoing, and Zelda's a perfectionist.  It makes her mad when Link doesn't listen to her.  Plus, Zelda has a whole bunch of Princess responsibilities.  That makes her grumpy and tired a lot of the time.  She's capable of being nice, and she demonstrates that when talking to Marin.

Oh yeah, and Phantom-Erik, you are NOT going into my fic until you pay me the ten bucks that you owe me.  Remember?  I gave you six bucks when you were poor, I bought you 25 gumballs, and I bought you two Archie comics.  (I spoil my baby sis, so what?)

On with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda rode as fast as she could, her best doctors riding beside her.  She had put a temporary telepathic connection on Marin so that she would know if Marin died or came very close.  She had hoped that she wouldn't need it, but she was glad that she'd done it just in case.

Zelda reached inside her mind and found the telepathic connection with Marin.  Marin's heart was beating more quickly, but her brain still showed almost no signs of activity.  She reported this to the doctors, and they rode faster.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link was getting more and more freaked out.  Night noises echoed all around him, but Zelda wasn't back yet.  He checked Marin's pulse, but it was unsteady and very fast.  Sighing hopelessly, he sat back to wait some more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda could see Link crouching just ahead, and Marin was still lying in the same place.  Good, she thought.  Link hadn't moved her.  

Finally Zelda stopped her horse and dismounted.  The doctors did the same, and ran to Marin's side.  They started applying herbs and poultices immediately, and Zelda sat down next to Link.  Link didn't even seem to notice her.  "Link, what's wrong?"  She asked softly.  "You know very well what's wrong."  Link snapped.  "Listen, Link, it's NOT YOUR FAULT.  Marin probably would have gone there by herself, and the same thing might have happened.  She would be lying here, hurt, and no one would know.  She may very well have died if you weren't there.  You should be thankful, Link!  You saved a life today!"  "If I hadn't gotten Marin interested in her past in the first place, she wouldn't have gone."  "What help are you being to Marin by sulking?"  Zelda asked softly, and gave Link a hug.  "I know that you feel guilty, but she need friends right now.  And so do you.  I'm here for Marin AND you, Link."  And Link smiled.  "Thanks, Zel."  But their small moment of peace was suddenly interrupted.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?"  Link and Zelda asked together.  "I said, she's improving but we've noticed something strange.  The part of her brain that helps her remember things only goes to her ninth birthday."  "Yes, we knew that."  Link said.  "Well, that can happen to a person when they've experienced extreme trauma.  Their memory is wiped out, and they create a new memory for themselves.  This has happened to Marin."  "Is there any way to reverse it?"  Zelda demanded.  "The person must remember by themselves."  The doctor explained.  "But…seeing something familiar might help."  He added.  Link looked at Zelda, and she nodded, wearing a huge grin identical to Link's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


	8. Choice of Life

Disclaimer: If you sue me for claiming to own Zelda, please remember that I don't really own it, but I think that I do. It's not my fault that I'm...errr...Different.

HEY! PHANTOM-ERIK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SIGNING IN ON MY ACCOUNT? SIGN OFF MY ACCOUNT BEFORE REVIEWING MY STORIES! There, I mentioned you. Happy now?

Thanks again all my reviewers, especially Gino, Ryu-Sama, and Shadow Orion. And lotsa thanks to Gino and Dotty for checking out my other stories and reviewing them. I will now include a list of my faithful reviewers:

The Weird One

Shadow-Orion

Ryu-Sama

Gino

Dotty

The Rain Child

heath 999

Thanks so much to all of you, you make my day. AND ANY PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS, THESE ARE ALL AWESOME AUTHORS! CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES, YOU WON'T BE SORRY! Oh, and Gino and The Weird One, do you have any stories? If so, please tell me!

And finally, another message for Phantom-Erik. STOP reviewing and begging to be mentioned. Sister or not, if you continue doing this, I will report you to Fanfiction.net. It's my choice who I want to thank. I'm serious.

On with the Story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda sat by Marin's bed in the Castle's infirmary. Link was getting some much-needed sleep, though he hadn't left Marin's bedside until she royally commanded him. Sometimes he was convinced that he was Superman, and it broke Zelda's heart when she had to tell him that he wasn't. The way he would look at her, disappointment in his eyes, and the look of one betrayed. He always expected Zelda to agree with him, to tell him that he could do anything, but then he would go out and do something stupid, like the one time he dove off of the bridge in Gerudo Valley to save a young girl's cucco. 

Suddenly, Marin's eyes snapped open. "Marin!" Zelda gasped. Marin spoke nervously. "Are you Princess Zelda? Link always talks about you...Pleased to meet you...Zelda? How long have I been asleep? Did Link tell you what happened at Lon Lon-Where's Fairy boy? I think he has a crush on you..." And then she collapsed against the bed, and her blue eyes closed wearily. Zelda sat there, stunned. Now she was convinced completely that Marin wasn't who she thought she was. Before Zelda had thought that maybe it was another one of Link's little games that he invented because he got bored. 

During her short time awake, Marin seemed to be switching personalities. One who had never met Zelda and was nervous around her, and then the Marin that they all knew and loved. Zelda sighed unhappily and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

At just that moment, Link charged into the room. "Zelda! Zelda! I heard someone talking! Who was it? Was it Marin?" He asked breathlessly. "Woah, Link. You need at least two more hours of sleep. Get back to bed, please." "No! I seriously need to know! What happened?" He sat down, and refused to move. So Zelda told him about Marin's strange conversation with herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marin was lost in darkness. Up ahead two white figures stood, and she moved closer. She gasped. One of them was the small Ranch girl, Malon. And the other one...was herself. They both spoke to her.

"Hello, Marin. Remember me?" Malon asked. "I saw you at the Ranch." "And me?" The other Marin questioned. "You're...me, Marin." Marin responded. "No I'm not."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link, after hearing Zelda's story, gazed at Marin sadly. "This must be so hard for her. Not knowing who she is, and stupid strangers like us coming and muddling her up even more. Should we have just let her be?" "No. It was a good thing that we intervened." Link stared at her. That was the argument that he had been using. 

"Why, Zel? We stepped in, and look at Marin now! Her parents, Zel, her PARENTS refuse to see her, because they think that she'll hate them because they aren't her real parents! Just look at what we've done! The only thing good that will come out of this is that I might actually find Malon, and be able to say that I'm sorry. That was my intention all along. I wasn't thinking of Malon, I thought that she would be happy to hear me say I'm sorry, and that I l-" Link stopped. 

Zelda didn't notice. "Link, it's not fair to Marin. It's not fair that she can't know who she is. She has a right! And if we didn't do anything, she would keep having those visions and not knowing why they were appearing! Of course it's hard on her. It was hard for you when you found out that you were Hylian, and figured out why you had no fairy!" 

Link sighed and put his head in his hands again. Then he looked up. "Know what, Zel?" "What?" "You're absolutely right." He said with a grin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Then who are you?" Marin asked the girl who looked just like her. "I am Malon." "But you look just like me!" "I am you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So, what should we do?" Zelda asked Link. "Well, the doctor said that familiar objects might help her remember..." And he pulled out a small brown Ocarina. "Oh!" Zelda gasped. "You kept that?" "Yup." Then Link looked at Marin again. She frowned in her sleep, and muttered nonsense. "Malon...like me...No, not me..." She mumbled. Zelda came up with an excuse to leave the two alone. "Link, I, uh, have to go get...uh...some food. I'll be right back." Zelda said, and exited the room. But when Link looked away, she peeked inside. 

As she watched, Link put his hand on Marin's hair, and she quieted down. He then put his other gloved hand on Marin's white hand very gently, and just looked at her. Zelda felt a tear rolling down her face. Link must really love Marin, she thought. And how hard it must be for him to see her suffering.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marin felt so confused. But before she could ask the girl what she meant, she disappeared and was replaced by Link, and beside him was a sleepy-looking man with a moustache, whom Marin unconciously identified as the sleepy man in her dream. And Young Malon was replaced by her parents, and Arinna. A voice echoed in her head. _Make a choice_, it said. _Choose either the Hero of Time, who is very dear to you, and your father, or choose your old life, with your parents and your best friend. If you choose the Hero and your father, you may remember, but your old, comfortable life will be gone forever. If you choose Arinna and your parents, you will never know who you are, and the Hero of Time will no longer be part of your life. Make the right choice._

Marin looked at all of them, her eyes filling with tears. Of course, she could still be Arinna's best friend, but her parents...She would have to leave them for that sleepy man. But if she chose Arinna and her parents, she would never know who she really was. And...she would lose Link. It would be like ripping her heart out. But she weighed the options carefully.

Well, the Hero might not abandon her if she didn't remember. And her parents were so much better than the sleepy man...then there was Arinna. Marin wanted to keep her as her best friend. And her old life was so much better...Considering all of this, she stepped forward and made her choice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. READ ME

*************** AUTHOR'S NOTE ***************  
  
Hello! It's me, RW. I just have to warn you that my Internet will be down for a few days, so no new chapters. But it might get fixed, so do keep checking back. A message for Gino: I know it's a little late and you might have started writing, but you do have permission to use the idea or whatever from my Beginnings story. Thanks for asking, though! And to all my reviewers, I know you might be getting sick of this, but if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have continued this story. And I have a question: Should I make this into a romance? Please tell me what you think, and I'll rewrite my next chapter if necessary. Also, I'm a Malink fan, so all you Zelinkers, sorry to disappoint you. Sorry about the delay, but don't abandon my story. The Internet at my house (I'm writing this on the school computer) might be fixed as soon as today, but if it isn't, don't panic or anything.  
  
Thanks for your time,  
  
*************** Rinaidran Warrior *************** 


	10. Life Finally Remembered

Disclaimer: I don't even own my brain...Currently an EVIL BOWL OF ICE CREAM is controlling it. Wait...What is that you said, EVIL BOWL OF ICE CREAM? Oh, yes. I will continue with the fic.

Wheeee! 9 chapters! Yayyyyy!

Thankies to me reviewers again. You know who you are! Oh, I have a question. Sorry! ^__^ Ok, some of you wanted a Malink, and most of you didn't say anything. So you people who aren't telling me what you want, I'm sorry but I can do nothing. If you're okay with it, please tell me, I need to know if I have any discontented reviewers. Well, my question is: How romantic should this fic be? For example, should Link kiss Malon, or should they just hug each other? Please, PLEASE tell me. 

On with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link sighed as he watched Marin. She seemed pretty close to waking up. He put a hand on her red hair again, and she started to settle. Then her eyes snapped open. "Who are you?" She asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marin was coming out of the darkness. The Hero and her father disappeared, leaving only Arinna and her parents. She walked up to them, and hugged each of them in turn. In their sleep, the real versions of Lyli, Nalo and Arinna felt this hug and got a feeling of warmth. Then Marin said one word to all of them..."Goodbye."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marin's blue eyes widened. She stared up at Link. "You're...Fairy Boy! Link!" She cried. "Malon?" The only answer she gave him was a big hug. "Mar-Malon, why did you leave the Ranch? I know Ingo was part of it, but what about me?" "I...I figured you would come back in a while. When I first met you, I was waiting for you to save me from Ingo." "I had no idea...I'm so sorry. I was devastated when I heard that you'd been missing." Just then, Zelda stepped into the room. "Marin?" She asked. "No, Malon." Malon corrected. Zelda ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arinna sat on her bed, and several tears fell down her face. She had known for a while that Marin wasn't who she thought she was when Marin had told her about the visions, and she knew that Marin might have to leave her. But why so soon?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Malon was already trying to get out of bed. Link, of course, wouldn't allow it, and he felt it was his personal duty to make sure that she was comfortable and happy all the time. Malon tried her hardest to look happy, because she knew that Link would take it as a personal offense if she wasn't. 

"Malon, are you okay? You look troubled." "It's...just...so confusing." She murmured. "Malon, I have something to tell you. I" Then he mumbled something. "What?" "Nothing." And Link sighed. "I'll be right back." He said, walking out onto the balcony. 

Zelda was waiting there. "You love her, don't you?" She demanded. Link nodded. "What's wrong, Zel? Do you...?" "No, Link, I'm not jealous. I love this guy my father introduced me to...Arren has such cute red hair..." She sighed happily. Link grinned at her. "So, are you going to tell her?" Zelda asked. Link went over to the balcony railing and looked at the stars. "I...I don't know. I mean, I don't want to scare her away or anything..." Link replied quietly. Zelda gazed at him sadly. "I guess you're right, Link. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And Zelda turned and walked to her room. Link entered Malon's room again, and saw her asleep. The moonlight glinted on her red hair, a small smile was on her lips. Link carefully tucked in her covers a little tighter. Then he jogged to his room and flopped on the bed. Soon he was fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link suddenly woke up when he heard a scream. It was Zelda's voice. He rushed to her room, but she was missing! Blood spotted the sheets. He cried out, and rushed to Malon's room. The scene was almost identical.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link mounted Epona, and drove her as fast as she could go. The thought of Malon and Zelda kidnapped made his blood boil. Thinking about how close he'd come to telling Malon how he felt, Link urged Epona on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Life Lost

Disclaimer:  I'M CANADIAN, FEMALE, AND PROUD OF IT!  I'm NOT Japanese or male.  The owner of Zelda is.  Get it? Good.

ALERT!  There is romance in this chapter!  Just a warning…J

Thanks again to my reviewers.  J 29 whole reviews!  And a new reviewer! Welcome to my story, dawn bringer, and thanks for reviewing!  Happy me!

On with the Story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Hylian Sun rose over the hills, but only one person was awake to see it.  A figure rode on a red horse in the morning glow, going as fast as he possibly could.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link urged his horse on.  Zelda and Malon had disappeared this morning, and he knew they had been taken by force because of the blood he'd seen on the floor.  The only people he suspected were the Gerudos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he finally arrived at Gerudo Valley, he saw a horrifying sight.  Zelda was standing completely still, and a Gerudo with a crossbow was aiming for her.  And Malon was hanging on to the edge of the cliff, the river rushing under her.  But to his surprise, the very Gerudo that had given him a membership card was standing there, smirking at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Hero of Time."  She laughed.  "Goodness, Hero, looks like you'll have to make a choice."  "What do you mean?"  He asked, gritting his teeth.  "You see, Hero, when we say Go, an arrow will be fired at Zelda here.  See that crack right under her foot?  If you push her away and her foot stops holding the crack together…"  She gestured at the crack, then Malon, "The part of the ledge that the red-head is holding onto will fall off, throwing her off the cliff.  If she survives, some friends of mine down there will take care of her.  But, if you go to save the ranch girl, you won't have time to save the Princess from the arrow that we're aiming at her.  It has a poisoned tip, you know."  She giggled at the huge choice she was forcing Link to make.  "Why are you doing this?"  Link demanded.  "Hm, let's see.  If the arrow hits the Princess, then we only have to kill old Harkinian, then we can rule.  If we kill Ranch Girl over there, you will probably feel guilty for the rest of your life.  It will probably cause you to take your own life, or something similar.  Or we can take over Lon Lon ranch, and use it as our headquarters."  Link stared.  She was right.

"So, Hero, make your choice.  You have four minutes.  At the end of that time, we'll say Go, and you get to watch one of them die.  Hurry up."  Link rushed over to Zelda.  "Zel…I'm going to try and save you and Malon.  And if it doesn't work…all I have to say is, you're my best friend, and always have been."  He gave her a hug, careful not to move her foot.  "Thank you, Link.  Thank you for always protecting me."  And Zelda dashed the tears from her eyes.

Link stepped over to Malon, and knelt down.  "Two minutes!"  The Gerudo screeched.  Malon looked up at Link, her face stained with tears.  "Link, will you take care of the Ranch when I'm gone?"  "What do you mean, Malon?  You-you're not going to die, just wait and see."  "Link, that's not realistic.  Zelda is the Princess, and I'm just an ordinary person.  If I die, Hyrule would be so much safer than if Zelda died.  Please promise me something."  "What is it?"  "Never, EVER forget me."  "Of course I won't."  "And Link?"  "Yes?"  "I…I love you."  "Me too, Malon.  I really do."  Then Link leaned down and kissed her.  She smiled up at him, and then let go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	12. Life Grieved

Disclaimer: I OWN ZELDA!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Sniffle...This chapter is so sad...I was listening to sad music...Sniff...

On with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDING I DON'T OWN ZELDA!

Finally, on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link stared at where Malon had been. Then the Gerudo snickered and shouted "GO!" The arrow was fired, but Link quickly shoved Zelda out of the way. In a rage, he took out his Light Arrow. The Gerudos were dead within seconds. Then Link and Zelda rushed to the edge that Malon had been hanging to. 

Link stared blankly at it, and Zelda started to cry. Link just gazed at the raging waters. He looked for all the world like a lost child. Zelda couldn't bear it. She put her arms around him, still crying quietly. Several tears ran down Link's face, and fell down into the valley, maybe rejoining the water flowing below.

No matter how hard he tried, Link couldn't forget that last smile that Malon had given him. Tears were still in her eyes, but she looked serene. So calm. Almost like she didn't know that she was going to die. Her face was glowing with a faint happiness, and her whole body relaxed. Then her fingers slipped off the edge.

Link could still see her plunging down into the valley. He could almost imagine her happy smile, mixed with slight fear but overall calm. Why? He asked himself. She had just remembered who she was...Malon. But she never knew that she would soon be not Malon, but dead.

Dead. The word echoed in his ears. Finally the numbness left him with that one word. Dead. Malon was dead.

Link let out a cry of despair and rage. Zelda's crying increased, and soon Link just broke down. They held on to each other, and just wept. Link loved Zelda like a best friend, but no one could ever replace Malon. No one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally Link looked down into the water. "Zelda? I'm going down to find...her...body..." Link said hoarsely. Zelda nodded, and Link grabbed a nearby chicken. He floated down safely, feeling guilty that he was falling the way Malon had, but he was going to live through it.

He landed softly. Looking around, he saw a limp form in the water. It was snagged on a rock, and that was the only thing that kept it there. As Link got closer, he saw red air swirling around in the water. Malon.

Link knelt down next to it, and lifted it from the water. It was Malon, all right. Her limbs hung lifelessly, as her red hair did. But there was that smile, permanently engraved on her pale face. He held her close to him, and cried silently. Sinking to his knees, he felt that he couldn't go on. Link looked up to the sky and prayed to Nayru that she would give his heart back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. READ ME

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey peoples!  Sorry, but my Internet's down AGAIN.  WAH!  It won't be fixed until MONDAY!  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  I'm SO SORRY.  The story was getting good, too… Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!I'll update on Monday.  I'm sorry again!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rinaidran Warrior

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. Friends for Life

Disclaimer: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! I RULE THE UNIVERSE! But I don't own Zelda. Oh well.

DUUUUUUUDE! FOURTEEN CHAPTERS! I thought it would only be five chapters...Oh well. Fourteen is cool.

Oh, and let's all welcome a new reviewer: Beboots! Welcome to my story, hope you enjoy it! And peoples, check out Beboots' story, it's really cool.

On with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malon was floating around in an inexplicable darkness. The air around her was warm, but she felt cold inside. She didn't even know why she was here. Her last memory was hitting the water full force.

Dimly, in the distance, Malon saw a blue light. She sat and waited, and eventually it reached her. When Malon's eyes grew accustomed to the light, she saw the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. Her blue hair flowed down to her ankles, and she wore a white gown. Her blue eyes glittered serenely. "Who are you?" Malon asked, though she already knew. The woman spoke gently to her. "I am Nayru. Malon, you have perished in Hyrule, and now you may spend eternity in Heaven. You are not a sinner, but a good person, so I accept you into our world of clouds and sun. Please come with me." 

Malon stayed where she was. "Nayru, I am sorry, but I cannot accept. I would be full of guilt for leaving a loved one behind. And I have a ranch to take care of, and a newfound father that I have not met. I must return." Nayru stared in disbelief. "Malon, you are brave. Only one person before you has refused to come to the Gates of Heaven. It takes incredible courage to refuse a life without pain and hurt for a life without those things. Some have been uncertain, but never have they refused, save the one I mentioned earlier." 

"Who has refused death before me?" Malon asked. "Why, the Hero of Time himself. He had work to do, and a job to fulfill. He knew it, and would not abandon it." Malon's eyes filled with tears at the mention of Link. Suddenly, a small ray of light shot into the darkness, and Nayru caught it easily. "What is that?" Malon gasped. Nayru turned her lovely face from the light to face Malon. "It is a prayer, dear child. A very strong prayer. Only very heartfelt and strong prayers make it to me through the darkness. Weak ones, like praying for a new dress, are often lost." Malon nodded. "In fact, young Malon, this is a prayer from the Hero of Time. He is praying for a loved one." "Who is the loved one? "You, my dear."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda peered down from the edge of the cliff. Link was kneeling next to a limp form, and his hands were over his face. Grabbing a nearby Cucco, Zelda floated down.

The limp form was Malon. Link wasn't even crying, just sitting there. As Zelda watched, a blue light surrounded Malon. She stepped back with a gasp, and Link raised his head. His expression was astonished as he backed away slowly.

Zelda ran to Link. "What did you do?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on Malon. "I...I was praying...I really didn't expect anything to happen..." Then Malon started to stir. "It's a miracle!" Link shouted, and ran to her. In a flash, he was kneeling right next to her. Zelda sat beside him.

As Malon's sky blue eyes fluttered open, she saw Link and Zelda. Immediately she spoke. "Link? Zelda? Am I dead?" "No, Malon, you're not dead." Link said softly. Malon noticed that he had picked her up and was carrying her towards a small plant. They stepped on it and it started to move. Zelda was standing next to them, and she smiled softly at Malon. "Malon, you and Link saved my life. I just want to say that I admire you. You are a good and courageous person." Malon smiled weakly. "Princess, you may need the help of the Sages to deal with these Gerudos. I have a bad feeling about it." Malon advised. "Malon, please, don't call me princess. Call me Zelda. And I won't hear another word about anyone else. Right now we're focusing on you. After you're feeling better we can talk about other things." Zelda laughed. Link grinned as he witnessed the start of a great friendship. Zelda was right. Who cared about the Gerudos? Malon was back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
